The Unsung Flock Kit Meets Max
by KittyKatKrack
Summary: We all know about Maximum Ride. What we don't know is that there is another backup flock just in case Max's fails. But when leader meets leader will things mesh together or fall apart? Will love finally form between flock members? R&R pwease!


**OKAY! I was bored and wanted to come up with a Fanfic that WAS NOT Naruto-based, so here I am, writing about Maximum Ride! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Maximum Ride, nor am I getting paid to write this. (Sadly...TTTT)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!! ENJOY!**

_Ahh…_ I think with a sigh as I soar through the thin air. _I feel so much better now._ I smile to myself as I think back on the previous month. My small bit of joy is squashed to bits when I remember who had shown up at the last minute and had sent my friends, the only people-if you could call us that- who are even close to family to me, running. Well, flying. And flying is, well, awesome. You should try it sometime.

I try to shake the thoughts from my head as the wind whips through my tousled light brown hair. Glancing around me, I note the pure looks of delight pasted on my friends' faces.

Well, all of them except for Sam. He hardly ever smiles at all; when he does, you _know_ something has gone right. Oh, but whenever he does smile, it just warms the heart and soul… Crap! I lost my train of thought right there. Sorry about that. I've been thinking like that a lot recently. But I just don't do mushy stuff. It's just not my style to be like that.

But enough about that okay?

The point is it's been so long since I last flew with all six of us together. Okay, seven if you count the dog. That is, my little flock; my family. We're quite the odd group if you know us well enough. Actually, even glancing at us would make you do a double take.

There's Nikki and she's around six. Then her brother Derick, who we believe is about eight. Jaz is my twelve-year-old spaz attack of a girl who can't seem to keep her trap shut for more than ten minutes at the most. Then there's Ben, Sam and myself, and we are roughly fourteen.

Yep, we're just your average, everyday kids. Well we would be if we didn't have a talking dog named Sally, who is worse at shutting up than Jaz herself, weren't possibly test tube babies with no parents, weren't on the run from a place called the School, and weren't backup experiments for the famous Maximum Ride. This, of course, means that all six of us have wings.

"Hey, Kit?" Jaz asks rather loudly. I automatically know from her tone that Jaz is going into La-La-Land. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we met _them_ out here somewhere?" She just keeps on talking, but I mostly tune her out.

By "_them"_ Jaz means the famous Max Ride and her flock. We were made just in case that flock fails and gets killed or something. It's Nikki and Jaz's dream to meet them. Me? I don't think it's possible, considering the original flock moves around the country all the time.

"Mhmm," I answer dully.

Nikki adds her voice to Jaz's unnecessary chatter. "Kit, I know you don't think that we'll meet them, but it would be cool." Did I really forget to mention that Nikki can read minds like Angel? Well, she can and she had been tuning into my thoughts the whole time. "You know, if we did meet them." She and Jaz start to- loudly- talk about Max's flock and Fang's online blog.

"Yeah!" Derick shouts. "Gazzy and Iggy could show us how to make that awesome bomb! What's it called, Ben?"

Ben answers, "Big Boy, I think."

"No bombs, guys," I mention sternly. "You _know_ what happened last time." They had blown up about fifty Flyboys along with half a forest. The fire that followed was enough to engulf the rest of the foliage that had survived the huge blast.

I shoot Sam a miserable look as my four friends' chatting gives me a headache. Sam just rolls his eyes and moves his long jet-black wings in beat with my own brown and white wings.

"Sam," I say over the others, "do you think there's any way to get these four to be quiet?"

Sam opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by a certain talking annoyance. "Kit, just give it up." Sally lounges lazily in Ben's backpack. "They're not going to be quiet. Get over it."

"Quiet you," I snap at the beagle. _Sometimes I wonder why Nikki likes that dumb dog so much._

I hear Nikki's thought enter my head. _Aww, but Sally's cute though! And Jaz likes her too. So does Derick. Sally's part of our family now._

I sigh heavily. Just then, my raptor vision picks up two groups in a fight below. By the looks of things, the fight isn't fair and the smaller group is in trouble. I look back at Sam. I know there's a pleading look on my face, but something doesn't feel quite right and I need to check it out and help if necessary.

Sam shakes his head firmly. "No," He says just as firm. A glass-shattering shriek comes from below us. I stop and hover above the fight scene.

"Sam, we need to help!" I yell furiously.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ben asks, confused. "Is something happening below? I hear crashes and loud bangs. You guys can _see_ so look!" I think I forgot to say that Ben is blind from some experiment they did on him at the School. Yeah, I did. Well, he is.

Derick describes the fight going on on the ground as we hover.

"We can't go down there!" Sam shouts back at me. "It's not our fight!"

"Sam," I plead, using my puppy-dog pout. When it fails to work my face turns serious. "We. Have. To. Help. Now!" I tip my wings downward and yell to my flock, "Move it, guys! They need help and we're going to be the help! Move!"

We all switch into fight-mode. Sam folds his wings in and faces the ground like a lethal dart. The others follow our example and rush toward the ground at top speed.

I reached the ground first, before the others. I glance around to see that the opposing sides had vanished. I look to the skies to tell my friends when, out of the corner of my eye, I spot-oh gosh- flying Erasers (wolf-human hybrids with wings grafted to their backs) fighting bird kids. But-

My flock's on the ground with me.

**Hmm, I wonder who could be fighting the Erasers! (Haha, just kidding! We all know who it is.)**

**SO! Please read and review! The more reviews I get the sooner I update! ^~^ YAAAAAAY!**

**_This story is brought to you by my dried-up inspiration. I NEED IDEAS!_**


End file.
